Quiet Ones in the Loss
by Feliciano-Vargas D
Summary: Feliciano is alone. His family when missing or was killed a few days before his 21st birthday. He lives on the curb at the end of his street, waiting for a savior that will probably never come... Well, he hasn't met Ludwig... Gerita. Human AU. War AU. Rated T for Romano.
1. Chapter 1

You may say that I am strong. But I'm not. You may say that I'm brave. But I'm not. I am Feliciano Vargas, the most helpless man you will ever hear about.

Today is my twenty first birthday, and I will be celebrating it alone on my curb. My house had been blown up once the enemy came. Terror was everywhere. No one was thought to survive. I did. Most of the town did. My family didn't.

Cold wind swept across my face. It should not be like this in March. March is supposed to be warm. March wasn't though. Hopefully I can find a way to get food. None of my plans seem to be working. Blinding wind flew about my face, freezing the edges, longing for warmth. I suppose you would like to hear how I got like this. If you thought I told you it all, I didn't.

*.*.*

_The pleasuring air warmed me as I lay outside in a patch of grass with my twin brother Lovino, and younger brother Sebo. We were all laughing happily, glad to be here. Little did we know then that that would probably be the last time we saw each other. _

_My mother walked out of our little house. It wasn't as big as many would like it to raise three children and four adults. Our grandparents lived with us too. My mother had long red hair that fell beautifully to her sides. Her hair also had an awkward curl. Hers went up to the left. She had wonderful green eyes that glimmered magnificently in the light. She was thin and tall with long blue jeans and a white polo tee-shirt._

_"Come on you three! It's time to go inside! Dinner is almost ready!" she shouted cheerfully in her beautiful voice. _

_I smiled as Sebo shouted, "Coming, mama! One second! I've got to wake Lovino up!"_

_I giggled a bit as Lovino woke up looking like a drunk. Sebo and I practically carried him inside on our backs, laughing at the smallest comments from Lovino, ranging from, "Do it, bastards! If you don't, I'll skin your damn muscles off!" to, "THE FUCKING WALES SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING FLYING, AND IT'S THEIR FUCKING PROBLEM IF THE WANT TO BE FUCKING FLYING WALE BASTARDS! THE DAMN NERVES OF THE FUCKING WALES!" _

_By the time we got back to the house, we were full on laughing at Lovino. This would be the last laugh that I shared with my brothers. We all sat down at our large dining table and sang a light song before starting to eat. The food was as good as always, so I politely thanked my dad for the amazing food._

_My dad had light brown hair that was messily tossed about his head. He was quite tall and always had bright red cheeks. His eyes were a deep caramel colour with a bright finish._

_We all told amazing stories to each other, whether it be made up or true, they all still enjoyed it. Lovino was going when the bombs started, "So, the damn whales were flying, and it was pissing me off like hell! Geez, I don't think I could stand another damn minute with those damned whales with their fucking flying-."_

_A loud bomb went off to the right of our house. We all froze. I ran out the door. I was weak, and didn't even think of my family as I ran. When I turned around, our house was lit with flames licking at the burnt wood. My family was no where to be seen. I had no idea what I had done._

_*.*.*_

I fidgeted a bit at the thought I pulled back the recent memory. It hurt to think that they either were burnt or for a way out like I did.

I sniffed a bit containing my tears, and rubbed my arm on my sleeve. "Happy 21st Birthday Feliciano..." I said to myself sadly.

* * *

**Do you think I Romano-ed it enough? I was trying to make him curse a lot, but I think that he didn't curse enough. Oh well~! What do I know?**


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and let myself be absorbed into sleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and was blinded by the light of the morning. Rain was sprinkling from the sky and was gently landing on my skin. I sat up on my curb and rubbed my eyes. I saw two men standing in front of me. I was terrified. I hurried onto my feet and started to run. They cased me shouting my name repeatedly, "Feliciano! Feliciano! Feliciano! Feliciano!..."_

_I ran, the wind rushing around my face. The more I ran, the harder it got. It started to rain harder and harder. My hair was sweeping around my face, causing it to brush across my eyes and to blind me. _

_Eventually, I couldn't move my legs. They jammed up, and I fell over. The two men came up to me. I looked up at them terrified. Then I saw them. They were my brothers. I smiled brightly at them and reached up my hand. Lovino took it roughly. My hand started to ache, "Lovino! Lovino, that hurts! Lovino, let go!" _

_Lovino wouldn't let go. My hand was stinging and going numb in his. All of the blood in my arm was draining out of it. He started to lift me up with my arm. It felt as though it was going to fall off._

_Someone ran up to Lovino, and pried his arm off of mine. I fell over, my arm aching and lifeless. Once I looked up again, I saw a faceless man and Lovino and Sebo on the ground. The faceless man walked up to me and put his hand on my face..._

* * *

I bolted awake. Rain was pouring down hard onto my back in the late hours of the night. Thunder clapped loudly and lightning struck right near me. I got up and ran. I had to find a safer place than this curb, especially since it was a thunderstorm. As I ran, I came across a large house, and walked up to it. The sign said, 'Roderick and Elizabeta.' I knocked on the door.

* * *

**I know the chapter is extremely short, but it had a good ending place, and I won't be able to stay on for much longer. Please review! ;-;**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I wasn't updating. I feel like crying right now too, I_** _**had**_**_ this and the entire story typed up, but internet hates me so it logged me out and I have_** _**to **_**_start all over. I did not update because:_**

_**It ****was my birthday last week, or the first day of school.**_

**_I was rushing to get prompts and applications fill out at the last minute._**

**_I can't get on the internet during the week._**

**_My internet hates me over all. _**

**_I can't even do the thing with the lines anymore. I had to_**** watch****_ my sister leave for Comicon, and couldn't go. I think I am crying. This sucks. Here, have a_**** story****_ while I still can put it up..._**

* * *

It took them forever to answer the door, but when they did, there was a tall woman standing there. She had long, curly brown hair tied back with a couple of flowers. She wore a maids dress and had a broom held tightly in her hand. She looked... _familiar._ I couldn't remember where I saw her before, but I really didn't have time to think about it because the minute she opened the door, she dragged me in.

"Roderick! Ludwig! Dumb-ass-Gilbert! Get downstairs! A guy was knocking on our door and he looks about Ludwig and Lovino's age! Come see!" she shouted up the stairs.

I heard multiple footsteps pounding on the wooden stair as 'Roderick, Ludwig, and Dumb-ass-Gilbert' came down the stairs. I heard a clear German accent state, "Eli! Don't talk about that dick Lovino in front of Ludwig! It makes him act like a piece of shit!"

I couldn't stop thinking about when they said 'Lovino', if they meant a different Lovino of Lovino Vargas.

"Shut it, Gil!" the woman shouted one last time before they all came piling into the room.

The first one down was an albino. He looked pissed and rude. His fists were balled and crammed into his neatly ironed pockets. The second one looked about my age. He had slicked back golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He reminded me of someone... Who was it? The last one down had black, kind of purplish coloured hair, a weird cowlick, glasses and a mole that made him look like a brat.

After a bit more of closer observation, I see that they all look familiar. I can't figure out where I've seen them before, though. "Doesn't he look familiar?" the one with blond hair asked. He is having the same issue as me. He understands what I'm going through.

"Yah, he does look familiar," the one with the purplish hair.

"Guys, we should probably get him a bed and some food. He must be famished after that storm. Plus, he looks like he's going to fall where he stands," the girl says.

The more I walked, the more tired I became. A fair few number of times, I almost fell asleep where I stood. I later figured out that the girl was Elizabeta and the man with blond hair was Ludwig. Is it normal to learn the names of some random strangers that are caring you to bed?

* * *

_Quiet._

_That's all it was._

_Pure quiet._

_Everything was sparkling white._

_I looked up. Off in the distance, I saw a little broom. A push broom even. _

_I walked to it. As I neared it, I fell. I didn't know how long I was falling._

_Up ahead, I saw a little boy with a big black hat and cape walking beside an army. I had always liked this boy. I didn't know what to do or where he was going. I cased towards him._

_"Holy Rome?" I asked, unable to control what I said._

_"Yes, Italia. Don't worry, if you run, I case you and if I run, you chase me. I have loved you since the nine hundreds. No matter what happens, you will always be the one I love the most. I will see you again, Italia," he said, "How do you say goodbye in your country?"_

_"K-kiss I think..." I stuttered out._

_He slowly leaned in and placed his lips upon mine. A wonderful, magical sensation filled me and coursed through my body. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want him to leave. He turned away quickly, gentle tears falling from his eyes. It was such a sad thing for us, being so young. Having our first heart break. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't just have him leave!_

_"Holy Rome!" I screamed at him. He stopped and came back to me. I had me one little push broom. My only little push broom. The one thing I had left to hang onto. I shoved it to him as a gift. I loved him and I believed that he would come back. I knew he would come back. His name was-._

* * *

I bolted up in a bed that did not belong to me in a foreign house that I only found that day. I was crying. Even if it was just a dream, it felt so real. It felt like it had actually happened. That I had lived through it outside of my dreams. I know it's impossible, but it just feels that way. More to the point, who was that 'Holy Rome' kid? He does look familiar just like everyone else, but his is just... different.

* * *

_**Once again, I am so terribly sorry and I feel so bad. I stayed up really later for you guys, so I want a review. Please? ;-; **_


End file.
